Darling in the FranXX 2,0: You Can (Not) Be Reborn
by programmer.shaman
Summary: Nothing to see here, just a better ending that what we got. In my opinion at least? Might turn into a story later.


AN: Just a small except of something I may or may not do. Man that ending pissed me off.

 **Darling the FranXX 2.0: You Can (Not) Be Reborn** AKA What Should Have Happened After the Bomb Exploded

* * *

The being once known as VIRM, now just Papa and the Vice Chairman, stood and watched as their home planet be destroyed by the massive Klaxosaur bomb. The floating duo watched it with what could only be called eyes, apathy in their voices as they spoke. "Poor foolish creatures with physical forms, we shall just rebuild. VIRM will not die, and we will meet again at the apex of humanity's evolution to end you."

Deep within the swirling blue and red energy caused by the bomb, Hiro and Zero two, now full colored in their respective Klaxosaur colors looked at each other. Hiro rose his head, the nuclear energy behind him being fused and fissioned over and over again. "Zero Two, we'll probably fade soon, won't we?"

Beside him, the naked red woman made to nod only to stop and glare at him. "No! We made it this far, Darling. We even turned Streltizia into pure energy. If we can do that, then we can harness the energy of this bomb and-"

"Use it to create ourselves new bodies? Like how you were talking about creating constellations before? Of course, I don't know how we're going to manage it, but where there's a will-"

"There's a way!" Zero Two replied, latching onto Hiro. With a motion of her hips, she managed to find what she needed. And, in the depths of space, in the middle of a nuclear alien explosion, she and Hiro connected fully, and physically. Hiro moved his head up and claimed her lips just before a large explosion in the shape of stars overtook the both of them and the world went black.

As VIRM started moving away, something strange happened. The swieling nexus shrunk into a small ball that looked like an chicken's egg or perhaps a white dwarf star. A few seconds passed and then it happened. A torrent of blue and red energy spiraled from the center of the the former explosion and soon, took the shape of what could only be described as two giant humanoid Klaxosaurs. One red, the other blue, the two beings of energy seemed to be locked into a kiss before they pulled apart and, to the naked eye, turned their heads slowly to stare at the small star that housed the last two VIRM. For the first time in its long, infinite life, the mass of minds that made up VIRM felt something it hadn't since it was first created. Fear. "Impossible, how could you take in so much energy?!" It almost screamed.

 **「True Strelitzia Guren Apus」⊶「True Jian Azul Apus」**

The Blue one spoke, seemingly shaking the heavens as his voice echoed somhow in the void of space, an impossible feat to be sure. "We have evolved, beyond the mortals were were before."

"Neither immortal, nor immortal. Neither human nor Klaxosaur. With the power we held in ourselves, we have become something incomprehensible." The red one replied, holding hands with her blue companion.

"What power could possible cause THIS?!" VIRM demanded.

The Red One gave what could only be a giggle. "More powerful than despair, more agonizing than apathy, able to turn lives upside down. The power that we hold dear to each other is ours and ours alone."

"That power is love. When two people with similar ideals fall for one another there will be many emotions, some even painful. But by working with each other and leaning on the one we love, we spiral forward, advancing further and further with each turn. That's how a Jian works." The Blue one replied as it reached a hand and grabbed the remains of Hringhorni, and began to reform it into a bigger, spiral-shaped version made of pure energy. "It's time, Zero Two."

"This cannot be, this is impossible! We were supposed to win. This...THIS IS NOT IN VIRM'S WILL!" VIRM had finally shouted, showing but a fraction of emotion.

"To hell with your will, to hell with your plans and to hell with you!" The Red One, Zero Two, sneered as she held the Blue One's, Hiros, hands and pointed the spiral energy of the True Hringhorni at the small star called VIRM, rearing their arms back.

"Finishing Movie, Super True Love Strike! Giga Queen Pike Break!" And then they spun, like a drill piercing through the dark heavens towards the Papa and the Vice Chairman. The two tried to run but were too slow. Eventually the point of the spinning attack hit them dead center and began consuming them with energy, tearing apart at their 'form'. "No! With our end, the Nemesis will..." Whatever the two had tried to say died with them, a small flicker of light that died out as they were finally vanquished.

With their enemy gone, the energy Hiro and Zero Two faded leaving them floating amongst the debris of VIRM's homeplanet as they held each other. "Wormhole will be closing soon. Let get back, Zero Two."

"Yeah, back to Earth. Where our human cousins wait for us." The red-skinned pinkette replied as she sprouted a single wing, and Hiro the same before the began to fly back home.

When they disappeared, a small mech showed up from hyperspace,its red frame looking like a giant head. Inside the cockpit, a wizened old man in a cloak held a staff as he smiled. "You did good kids, you did good. But the battle has just begun. And I'm going to need your help."

Before he left to follow them a shooting star passed by, lighting up his face. A lone eye with a spiral shape inside the iris glinting in the dark of space. And then, just like that, small mech was gone.

* * *

Darling in the FranXX 2.0: You Can (Not) Be Reborn: Episode 24 Preview [End]

 **\- "The lights in the sky are stars."**


End file.
